


Coffee stained diary

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata works in a coffee shop and writes a diary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee stained diary

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

Friday, Nov 6th  
Today a really weird guy showed up in the coffee shop where I work. He seemed angry and had the aura that made people stay away from him. He murmured his order, quietly paid and said 'good bye' under his breath like he didn't want anybody to hear it. Isn't it the point to say "good bye" loud so people can hear you?

Saturday, Nov 7th  
Weird guy again. Ordered the same as yesterday. I tried using my special smile but it didn't work like it usually does. Even Yachi was surprised.

Sunday, Nov 8th  
Day off. Finally. It was a really busy week at work and all those exams at university only made it worse. I'm glad it's over. I survived! Now I can relax a little. Kenma comes over today and we're going to go to the neighbourhood volleyball association to play a little and then we'll just talk. I missed him. It's good we can spend some time together as we don't see each other often. I can't wait for him to show up.

Monday, Nov 9th  
Back to work. It could've been worse. At least I don't have any exams this week. Yachi told me about that girl she had a crush on and how they had spent Sunday together. I'm so happy for her. She deserves all the love of the world. She promised to take her girl to our coffee shop one day so I can meet her. I can't wait. From what Yachi told me about her she seems like a really nice person and what's most important- somebody who would never hurt Yachi in any way.

Thursday, Nov 12th  
Weird guy have been showing up everyday since last Friday. Every time he orders the same coffee. When I suggested something else he just gave me a cold gaze. I felt like he had hit me or at least had thrown a bucket with cold water on me. He could just say he likes routine or something. I don't understand this kind of people...

Friday, Nov 13th  
Same guy. Same order. It's kind of interesting seeing him every day in the cafe. He comes early, right after opening and always leaves before morning rush. I wished him a good day today. He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to anyway.

Monday, Nov 16th  
Today was an odd day. Remember that weird guy? He came at his usual time, ordered the same coffee. I smiled at him and wished him a good day again. And he actually answered! So I stiffened and Yachi had to take care of the customer that came after him until I collected myself. She was giggling for quite a few minutes and kept commenting my blush. As if I blushed...

Tuesday, Nov 17th  
So today He shows up again and he's all cool and gives me his usual look with those deep blue eyes of his and of course my hands start to tremble. And I messed up his coffee. He begins shouting me and I just can't stand people yelling at me for a little mistake so I blurted something like "If you haven't made me tremble I wouldn't have messed it up!".  
I swear he was as embarassed as me and we just stood there staring at each other until he caught his coffee and quickly left. I noticed there was something on his cup but before I called out to him he was gone.  
You know what that was? Yachi wrote my name and phone number on his mug. Who does that to their friend?

Sunday, Nov 22th  
That weird guy from cafe? He called me the day after incident with the mug. His name's Kageyama and he's actually a pretty nice guy. He just can't show it. We're going to the cinema today. I hope it'll go well. I kind of like him...


End file.
